1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for determining a flow analysis of a fluid flowing in a pipe, tank, vessel or container; and more particularly to techniques for determining a flow analysis of a fluid flowing in a pipe, tank, vessel or container using tomographic techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic flow meters are known in the art. By way of example, FIG. 1a shows a process flow pipe having such a magnetic flowmeter arranged thereon with two diametrically opposed magnet coils and two diametrically opposed electrodes. Consistent with that shown in FIG. 1a, the application of a magnetic field, B, to a conducting, flowing fluid creates a potential across the flow, perpendicular to the field vector B (Faraday's Law), which is the standard operating principle of a magmeter. Electrodes to monitor the potential are normally placed at diametrically opposing points across the flow stream, orthogonal to the magnetic field direction.
Alternatively, FIG. 1b shows a process flow pipe having a magnetic flowmeter arranged thereon with two diametrically opposed magnet coils and multiple pairs of diametrically opposed electrodes. Consistent with that shown in FIG. 1b, placing multiple electrodes around the pipe allows the flow to be measured in different ‘planes’ within the flow, which provides an ability to segment the flow and provide flow profiling across the flow stream. Voltage developed across electrodes (1a, 1b, 1c, 1d, 1e and 2a, 2b, 2c, 2d, 2e) is proportional to the magnetic field strength (B) and the flow velocity V in the “a-a plane”, “b-b plane”, “c-c plane”, “d-d plane” and “e-e plane” of the flowmeter. This multi-electrode magmeter approach provides an ability to ‘profile’ the flow rate (e.g., 5 planes in as shown).
In view of the aforementioned understanding, there is a need in the industry for a different and better way to determine a flow analysis of a fluid flowing, e.g., in a pipe, tank, cell or vessel.